


Кувырком

by Regis



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Inanimate Objects, Crack, Drabble, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-18 18:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5939578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regis/pseuds/Regis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>АУ, где Джон и Родни - носки.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кувырком

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tumble](https://archiveofourown.org/works/151263) by [Cesare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cesare/pseuds/Cesare). 



Родни ненавидит вертеться в сушильной машине. Жара, шум, ужасная мешанина разной одежды. Ткань, трущаяся о ткань и вся эта статика! 

Не упоминая про риск быть проткнутым косточками бюстгальтеров прямо в мягкие фибры полиэстера или потенциальную угрозу содержимого карманов. Что если к нему прилипнут кусочки бумажных салфеток? Что если там была _жвачка_! 

\- Эй, почему ты сжался в комок? – спрашивает его длинный черный носок, вертящийся рядом. – Так ты никогда не высохнешь. 

\- Хмм. Я из микрофибры и полиэстера, – отзывается Родни. – Я высохну.

*

У черного носка хватает наглости удивиться. – Я конечно из простого хлопка, но был в стирке не раз и не два… и по мне ты так и останешься влажным на пятке, если ты хоть немного не расслабишься.

\- Я абсолютно расслаблен! – возмущается Родни.

И в этот момент свитер мягко толкает его к жуткому вытяжному отверстию, где носки пропадают навсегда!

Внезапный сильный напор жары и воздуха оглушает Родни. Он распрямляется и цепляется к краям ловушки всеми фибрами своего существа.

\- Спокойно! Я поймал тебя! – Черный носок тащит Родни обратно к безопасной середине. 

*

\- Я – Джон, - представляется черный носок. – Это – Тейла и Ронон. – Фиолетовый носок и коричневый носок приветственно шевелят мысками. 

\- Родни. – Он распушивается, становясь выше. Теперь, находясь ближе к Джону, он замечает, что на верху у того есть симпатичная зеленая полоска. Да, и соткан он очень хорошо. 

В очередном витке барабана Джона и Родни притягивает друг к другу. 

\- Ой, - восклицает Родни.

\- Приятно быть к тебе ближе, - мурлычет в ответ Джон.

Внезапно Родни понимает всю привлекательность статики. 

\- Хочешь, мы будем парой? - предлагает ему Джон.

\- Мы не подходим. Я – синий!

\- Мы одной длины и толщины, - говорит Джон. – Вот что имеет значение.

И когда Джон прижимается к нему, и они продолжают вертеться, крепко обхватив друг друга, Родни решает, что Джон прав.


End file.
